Captain Potter
by TheBandit025
Summary: After Battle of Hogwarts Harry joins the army.
1. Joining the army

Captain Potter

Chapter 1

Joining the army

A week later… after the battle of Hogwarts at 4 Privet Drive

Harry Potter was sleeping his bed, and then he woke up puts on his clothes. Then Harry went down the stairs, and goes into the room and turns on the TV. Then he said it is over Voldemort is gone for good I don't know what to do now. Then Harry said I going for a walk and*walks out the door*.

Downtown London

Harry was walking around until; Harry saw an ad said "Join the Royal Army for your country". Then Harry walks into the place with the ad. Then the guy said "so you want to fight for your royal majesty". Then Harry said yes sir. Then the guys said welcome the British army. Then Harry left the room and he runs into a guy and the guy said "Harry". Then Harry turns around and said "Ron what are you doing here". Then Ron said "where have you been Harry Ginny wants to get back with you" and *looks behind Harry* and He replies "Harry did you sign up for army". Then Harry said "yes I did". Then Ron said "are you going to make my sister cry again". Then Harry said " I can do what do see you later Ron".

End of chapter 1


	2. Meeting Tyler Gunn

Captain Potter

Chapter 2

Meeting Tyler Gunn

4 privet drive

Harry was packing his things, because he is going to train as solider *then a photo falls from the ground*. Then Harry picks it up sees Him with Ron and Hermione and said "I had to do what is right". Then Ron comes in said "why Harry you might kill yourself mate". Then Harry *walks out* and said "fuck you mate".

Outside of 4 privet drive

Harry got in the army bus. Then Hermione and Ron were crying because their friend was leaving. In the bus Harry was looking for a place to sit. Then a guy moves his backpack and said you can sit here, then Harry sits with the guy *then the bus drive off*.

On the bus

The guy said his name is Tyler Gunn and takes his hand said "you must be the famous Harry Potter that stop the dark lord", then Harry said "yes I came from Hogwarts are you a muggle". Then Tyler said I came from Durmstrang.

End of chapter 2


	3. Boot camp

Chapter 3

Boot camp

In camp George, UK

Harry and Tyler came off the bus, and then drill sergeant Benson said hello ladies welcome to Camp George where I train you guys to be the tougher and I don't want crybabies in my camp or you get punishment go to your tents now before drop down and give me 20.

In their tent

Harry and Tyler was unpacking, then Tyler said "Harry did you date anyone"? Then Harry replies two people but they weren't my type, and Tyler said okay let's go.

Outside of their tent

Harry and Tyler were in their uniforms, then drill sergeant Benson said okay ladies time for training and throws m1 garands to his unit sings,

Let's get down to business

To defeat the terrorists.

Did they send me daughters?

When I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch I ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man

Out of you.

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within.

Once you find your center

You are sure to win.

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue.

Somehow I'll make a man

Out of you.

Chien-po: I'm never gonna catch my breath

Tyler: Say goodbye to those who knew me

Unnamed solider #1: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

Drill Captain: This guy's got them scared to death

Unnamed solider #2: Hope he doesn't see right through me

Harry: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

[men] BE A MAN

We must be swift as a coursing river

[men] BE A MAN

With all the force of a great typhoon

[men] BE A MAN

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us

'til the terrorists arrive.

Heed my every order

And you might survive.

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home you're through

How could I make a man

Out of you?

[men] BE A MAN

We must be swift as a coursing river

[men] BE A MAN

With all the force of a great typhoon

[men] BE A MAN

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

[everyone]BE A MAN

We must be swift as a coursing river

BE A MAN

With all the force of a great typhoon

BE A MAN

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Hoo-ah!

In the mess hall

Harry and Tyler were eating until the two unnamed soldiers came said can we sit with guys, and Harry replies take a seat and the two unnamed *sits down* . Then one solider said he his name is Gerald and Tyler said nice to meet you and the other solider said my name Kim. Then Harry said my name is Harry and this Tyler. Then drill sergeant Benson said okay time for earning your nicknames in the army

End of chapter 3

I sorry it took so long


	4. Corporal Deadeye Potter

Captain Potter

Chapter 4

Getting nicknames

In their tents

Harry and Tyler, Kim, and Gerald were sleeping until Sergeant Benson blow his air horn. Then he said wake up ladies time to earn your names in the army then *the gang woke* and Harry said what is the names he is going to give us. Then Gerald said "I hope it is not something gay" and Kim said "yeah".

Outside in shooting armory

Drill Sergeant Benson said "this is when you come in as boys and come out as men". *Then Kim goes in first*. Inside Kim was shooting the dummies and Sergeant Benson said "good job your name is Kim "the wolf". Then Kim walks outside and said "Gerald it is your turn". *then Gerald walks in the shooting armory* and shoots two civilians dummies. Then Sergeant Benson said "why did you kill the civils and Gerald said because one those dummies have a bomb and the other is strangle it child that's why". Then Sergeant Benson said "I never seen that before you nickname is Truthful Gerald okay now sent in Tyler". Then Gerald yells "TYLER IT IS YOUR TURN". Then Tyler came said "yes sir" and Sergeant Benson said "it is your turn to shoot the dummies. Then Tyler keeps missing the rifle shots and he said that is it grabs a M16 and shoots all the dummies and Sergeant Benson said I guess you earn the nickname the Tyler "the Machine gun" Gunn now sent in PFC Potter because he if he passes this he going to be an Corporal and you are PFC now sent in Private Potter now. Then Harry said I here to be promoted to Corporal Sir and grabs a m1 grand and sees dummy holding an hostage and he shoots a bullet through the dummy head and Sergeant Benson said I never seen anyone did this you are an Corporal and you name is "Deadeye Potter".

The end of chapter 4

I sorry it took so long


	5. I am going to Cuba

Chapter 5

They are sending me to Cuba Ron?

In Harry Potter's house

Ginny and her family were getting ready for Harry to come home from boot camp *then a car pulled up and Molly shuts off the lights*. Then Harry *opens the door and turns on the light*, then everyone yells *surprise*. Then Harry said "thanks everyone" and Ginny said "hi Harry I miss you", Harry said "Ron can I talk to you alone in my room". Then Ron said "yeah" , then they went up the stairs.

Upstairs in Harry's room

Harry and Ron were talking until Ron said "you are going to Cuba", Harry said "I have to do it Ron" *and runs down the stairs and gets in the car and drives out the driveway* then a song plays

We're not indestructible,

Baby better get that straight.

I think it's unbelieveable,

How you give into the hands of fate.

Some things are worth fighting for,

some feelings never die.

I'm not asking for another chance,

I just wanna know why.

(chorus)

There's no easy way out,

There's no shortcut home.

There's no easy way out,

Giving in can't be wrong.

I don't wanna pasify you,

I don't wanna drag you down.

But I'm Feeling like a prisoner,

Like A Strange in a no-name town.

I See all the angry faces,

Afraid that could be you and me.

Talking about what might have been,

Thinking about what it used to be.

(chorus)

There's no easy way out,

There's no shortcut home.

There's no easy way out,

Giving in can't be wrong.

Baby Baby we can shed this skin,

We can know how we feel inside.

Instead of going down an endless road,

Not knowing if we're dead or alive.

Some things are worth fighting for,

some feelings never die.

I'm not asking for another chance,

I just wanna know why.

(chorus)

There's no easy way out,

There's no shortcut home.

There's no easy way out,

givin in, givin in, can't be wrong.

Then Harry drives into a tunnel

End of chapter 5


	6. Arriving in Cuba

I was looking at the ranks of the army Captain is a very high rank so I skip all the ranks to Captain. Harry got his letter that he skips all the ranks to Captain.

Captain Potter

Chapter 6

Arriving in Cuba

In Cuba

Harry, Tyler, Kim, Gerald got off the helicopter, and then Kim said we are in a real war and Harry said "yes we are guys". Then Tyler said "why are we here", and then someone said "to stop the terrorists for destroying Cuba". Then Harry said "thanks man who are you", and the guy said "I am your major". Then the Harry's gang said "what you do you want sir", then Major Garfield said I want you to go to your tent.

In their tent

Harry and his friends were unpacking then Tyler said" I hope we come back from this", and Harry said we will come back from this". Then Major Garfield said "tomorrow we are going to arrive in Havana, but first go to sleep until 0500". Then Kim said "what is 0500 mean", Harry said "it means 5:00". Then Harry and his friends went bed.


	7. Talking about after the war

Captain Potter

Chapter 7

Talking about after the war

Next day outside of Havana

Harry and his unit were marching, and Kim said "are we there yet". Then Major Garfield said "not yet", and Gerald said "after this war, I going to start a noodles shop". Then Tyler said "I am going to start Shrimp Company Harry do you want to be my first mate", and Harry said "okay". Then Major Garfield said "we are here in Havana", * a gun shot fired* and Harry said "we need the RPGS now". Then Tyler *grabs a RPG and shoots it at a terrorist*, and said "Harry look", and Harry *looks and sees the leader of the terrorists and grabs an H&K G-36 and chases the Terrorist, and Harry *catches up the Terrorist and fires his H&K G-36 at the terrorist*. Then Tyler said "it is over", and Kim said "what is over", then Harry said "the war is over". Then Major Garfield said "well you guys did it the war is over and you guys now can go home".

The end

I know this is short well this for reading this story


End file.
